Three Powerful Words
by missacdc15
Summary: If only they could say those words.
1. Mello

What could he say?

He couldn't just walk up to his only friend and say, "I, um, love you Matt."

Yep, he was in love with his only friend, another boy, at Wammy's School for Gifted Children.

Who couldn't?

Matt, a year younger than Mello, had unruly red hair and brilliant green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of orange goggles.

Matt's thin frame was covered with a long-sleeve striped shirt, striped vest, and dark skinny jeans.

Mello wondered if Matt knew how good he actually looked.

How hot it was when he'd lean against Mello playing Mario Cart dangling a cigarette between his lips.

Did Matt ever notice when Mello caught a glimpse of his roommate changing that a blush would instantly spread across his cheeks?

Did Matt feel those lingering touches?

Could the gamer be so oblivious as not to sense that the chocoholic was madly, deeply in love with him?

If only Mello could manage to say those three very important, powerful words.


	2. Matt

What could he do?

It's not like he could just walk up to the blonde and spill his heart out.

Said blonde, Mello, was Matt's best friend; the only thing was that the redhead wanted them to be more than friends.

Mello may have been mean to the other kids at Wammy's but he held a soft spot for Matt.

The gamer liked this about Mello.

Of course he liked the chocoholic's feminine blonde hair, his electric blue eyes, that smirk placed almost permanently on his face, aside from the smiles only known to Matt.

Leather that showed off marvelous hips and a bare midriff.

Mello was beautiful.

Matt was dying to taste the chocolate off the blonde's lips.

He couldn't wait to ravish Mello's mouth.

Did Mello know that Matt stared at him when he slept even if it was creepy?

Could he tell when he hugged that Matt was reluctant to let go?

Matt hoped he knew that Mello was the only one who saw the redhead without his goggles on.

Mello is the second smartest, so why can't he figure out that Matt loves him from the bottom of his heart.


	3. Confessions

It wasn't until a couple days after the boys' inner monologues had occurred that fate had decided to give the two a chance.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon at Wammy's school and two figures could be seen lounging under the shade of a tall, old oak tree.

One seemed to be gazing up at the canopy while eating something.

The other was slightly hunched over, attacking a device in his hands.

Getting a closer look, both were boys in their teens.

The boy with the inclined head had shoulder length blonde hair which made him look quite feminine and striking blue eyes that dropped downward to look at the bar of chocolate currently hanging from his mouth, then to the boy next to him.

The blonde's eyes roamed from the mop of red hair down to hidden green eyes.

The redhead was unaware of the blonde's stare and continued to focus on the game in front of him. This goes on until the boy next to him mutters 'game over' and green meets blue.

Their eyes stay locked for a few long minutes, each boy silently daring the other to look away. Suddenly, both spoke up simultaneously, blurting out, "I have something to tell you."

Shock and slight amusement crossed their faces.

The redhead let out a small chuckle and offered, "You can go first Mello."

Mello nodded, somewhat hesitant.

Taking a pause before speaking, he said, "Matt, uh, I love you."

Green eyes found their way to the grass beneath them, and Matt replied despondently, "I love you too Mels. You're my best friend."

Matt was about to start his game again, but Mello interrupted him.

"Mail," Mello began, using his real name, "I don't think you get it. I'm _in_ love with you."

Realization hit Matt like a ton of bricks.

A pink tint spread across his face before the redhead adorned a wide grin. "That's good, cause I'm in love with you too, Mihael."

A similar grin plastered itself on the blonde.

Matt and Mello sat like that, silly expressions on their faces until Mello leaned in quickly and pecked a now flustered Matt on the lips.

Matt simply returned the gesture and went back to his game.

From that day, both boys were glad they had said those three mighty powerful words.


End file.
